onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan/Transcript
SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. A young woman named Milah is weaving when her husband, Rumplestiltskin, enters. Rumplestiltskin: Milah. Milah: I'm nearly finished. Rumplestiltskin: Well, you learn quickly. Milah: I have a good teacher. (They kiss.) What is it? What brings you home so early? Rumplestiltskin: Milah, my weaving days are behind us. I've been called to the front. (He shows her a piece of paper reading ''Rumplestiltskin, you have been drafted into the king's army. Milah is shocked.) '''Milah:' The ogres war. Rumplestiltskin: I report for training in the morning. Milah: No. Rumple, I've heard the stories. The front, it's a brutal place. Rumplestiltskin: Dear, I know, I know. And I can't say I won't be frightened. But this is the chance I've been waiting for. All my life. You know, I've lived under the shadow of my father's actions for far too long now. Milah: Just because you father was a coward doesn't mean you are. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, I know that. As do you. But to the world? Fighting in this war finally gives me the chance to prove that to everyone else. Milah: Go. Be brave. Fight honorably. Rumplestiltskin: I love you. Milah: I love you, too. (They embrace.) And when you return, we can live the life we've always dreamed of. We can have a family. SCENE: New York City in the Land Without Magic. Present. A taxi drives up in front of an apartment building somewhere in the SoHo district, and Mr. Gold, Emma Swan, and Henry Mills step out. Emma: What's wrong? Is this the right place? Mr. Gold: Yes, it is. Emma: Let me guess, he isn't expecting you? (Mr. Gold remains silent.) Well, who doesn't love a surprise? SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Cora, Hook and Regina Mills are in Regina's room at her house. Regina appears to be attempting to hide her tears. Cora: What is it, sweetie? Regina: It's Henry. Emma left town with Gold, and she took him with her. Cora: And you didn't stop them? Regina: I didn't know until after they had gone. Cora: I'm sure he's safe. And as soon as Gold's done, Henry will be back. Regina: But not with me. Hook: Back? From where? Where's Rumplestiltskin gone? Regina: I don't know. Hook: Well, if he's left town, then he's powerless. He can be killed. Cora: The moment either of us leave, we lose our magic, and our advantage. Hook: Your memories? Regina: None of us were victims of the curse. It's not about memories, it's about magic. Hook: Well, I don't need magic. I'll go after him alone. Regina: Even if you could find him, do you really think you could just walk to him and stab him in the heart with your sword? Hook: Well, I'd prefer my hook, but I can't seem to find that now. Cora: You're not going anywhere. Hook: I deserve my vengeance! Cora: You're right. You do, and with the Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that could actually kill him here-- his dagger. SCENE: New York City. Present. Henry, Emma, and Mr. Gold are trying to decipher which apartment Baelfire lives in. Henry: No Baelfire. Emma: Yeah, that wouldn't fly as an alias. (To Mr. Gold) Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number? Mr. Gold: It doesn't work that way. Henry: Do any of these names mean anything to you? Mr. Gold: Well, names are what I traffic in. But sadly, no. (Emma points to apartment number 407, the only apartment that does not have the name of the person living there.) Emma: Here's your boy. Mr. Gold: No. It could just be vacant. Emma: You may traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people that don't want to be found. And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts. (She presses the button.) UPS package for 407. (The line disconnects.) Henry: Maybe you should have said FedEx. (A crash and clank is heard in the distance.) Emma: He's running. (She, Henry, and Mr. Gold go out the door, only to see a man climbing down the fire escape, then running through the streets.) Mr. Gold: That favor you owe me. This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run. Emma: Watch Henry. I'll be back. (Emma chases the man all over New York until she eventually catches up to him and his face becomes visible for the first time- she has been chasing Neal Cassidy.) No. Neal? Neal: Emma. I don't understand. What are you doing here? Emma: What am I'' doing here? '''Neal:' Yeah. Emma: I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold's son? Neal: What are you talking about? Who's Gold? Emma: You played me. You're from there. You played me. And he played me. You both played me! You and Gold! Neal: Whoa, Emma, slow down! What are you talking about? Who's Gold? Emma: Your father! Rumplestiltskin. Neal: He's here? Emma: Why else would I be in New York? Neal: YOU BROUGHT HIM TO ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Emma: Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was? Where I was from, this whole time? Was this just some sort if sick twisted plan? Did you even care about me at all?! Neal: Emma- Emma: I wanna know! I want the truth! All of it! Neal: Fine! We- we gotta get off the street. We can't do it out in the open. I spent a lifetime running from the man. I'm not gonna let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there. Emma: I am not drinking with you! Whatever you're gonna tell me, tell me now! Neal: No, bar's better. Don't worry, you can keep yelling at me when we get there. (Reluctantly, Emma follows him.) SCENE: Another part of NYC. Mr. Gold is buying Henry a hot dog. Henry: Don't worry, Emma's really good at catching people. Mr. Gold: Well, my son's been running away for a very long time now. And I have a feeling he's equally adept at it. Henry: Well, at least we found him, right? Mr. Gold: Indeed. Henry: Oh, and, uh, thanks for the hot dog. I forgot. Mr. Gold: You are quite welcome. And thank you. Henry: For what? (Mr. Gold starts to walk away from the hot dog cart and Henry follows.) Mr. Gold: Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You... are a remarkable young man. Henry: "You know... I forgave her. Emma... for giving me up. She thought it was the best for me then. That's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it too." Mr. Gold: Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble. Henry: But you're here now. And you want him back, right? Mr. Gold: More than anything. Henry: Then that's all that matters. SCENE: Emma and Neal are seated inside a quiet bar. Neal: Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away. Emma: Did you know who I was when we met? Neal: If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you. Emma: Come on. Neal: "Come on"? Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get... a-away from... all that crap. Emma: So if you didn't know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole. Neal: I wasn't using you. When we met, I didn't know. I found out. Emma: How? Neal: When I went to sell the watches... I ran into a friend of yours --August. SCENE: Land Without Magic. Past. August: When you see what I have in here, you're gonna listen. You're gonna believe every word I say. Neal: Yeah, right. (He looks into the box August has with him, revealing that inside is August’s typewriter, and he has typed "I know you're Baelfire." SCENE: New York City. Present. Emma and Neal are at the bar. Emma: '' (Very upset and angry, even moreso than before)'' You left me... And let me go to prison because Pinocchio told you to? Neal: Emma- Emma: I loved you. Neal: I was trying to help you. Emma: By letting me go to jail. Neal: By getting you home. Emma: Are you telling me... That us meeting was a coincidence? How the hell did that happen if it wasn't in your plan or your father's?! Neal: Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting, that could've stopped it. Maybe it was fate. Emma: You believe in that? Neal: You know, there's not a ton I remember about my father that doesn't suck, but he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, the point is, maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together. Emma: No. Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That's it. Doesn't matter now, I'm over it. And you. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts